


Melana en athim las enaste.

by carmelitilla



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmelitilla/pseuds/carmelitilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas takes Lavellan to bed so she might wake there after he takes her to the Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melana en athim las enaste.

     "I'm interested in what you told me of yourself and your studies. If you have time, I'd like to hear more."

     The Inquisitor peaked up at Solas from where she had been inspecting her shoes. The courage it had taken for her to ask him left the tips of her ears pink. Her bashfulness was not lost to him. It was - well. She was seeking his company more often of late, always eager for more of him. He was happy to oblige her.

    "You continue to surprise me. All right, let us talk... Preferably somewhere more interesting than this," Solas extended his hand to her. It was an informal gesture, but they had become more than comrades in arms. She was a powerful ally with a true spirit. He should take her to where other such spirits lingered.

    "Where would that be?" Lavellan smirked.

     Solas frowned wanting it to be a surprise. Truthfully, he had wanted to take her into the Fade for sometime, but he wanted to tease her clever mind. Lavellan weaved her delicate fingers through his before he could reply.

     "Well, common then," she giggled, a light lilting sound. She pulled him forward and he shook his head, secretly enjoying her playfulness. She had become, dare he say it, a friend. Calling her anything less would be a lie. 

     "Where would you take us, lethallan?" Solas asked when the Inquisitor came up short in the main hall.     

     "There's nowhere private in this castle," she conceded flushing more deeply. 

     "Perhaps somewhere with a view?" Solas rubbed his thumb in a circle over the back of her hand attempting to sooth her. She was so excitable at times. 

      The Inquisitor worried her lower lip between her teeth. He knew she was thinking of the balcony in her chambers. His plan was beginning to take shape. How clever would she be in the Fade? Would she find him first? Would she realize?

      Solas let the thinnest threads of mana flow from his hand into hers. This was part of the game, spelling her without her notice. 

     The Inquisitor snapped her eyes to his and he ceased, fearing he was caught. 

     "My balcony then," she said with a firm nod. Solas almost smirked as her indigo eyes hardened at the edges. It was the determinative stare that made Templars tremble. 

     The only sound was the rub of fabric as they crossed to her chamber door. Solas was glad the hall was quiet. He could only imagine the rumours she might face if an Orlesian were to see them. 

    The Inquisitor let go of Solas to fish a key from her trousers. Her hands were trembling as she unlatched the door and pushed it open for him. Solas had to remind himself that he was taking her to a lesson, lest he be distracted by her reactions.

    Lavellan hovered in the doorway. Solas touched her waist with a reassuring nod, letting more of the spell settle into her. Her responding shiver made his heart clench painfully. It was obvious that she had come to care for him, but for her body to respond to his in kind - it caused his body to tighten irrationally. 

    Solas huffed at his foolishness, images of the possibilities of being in this room with her flooding his mind. He could see her on the stairs before him, her head lulling onto her shoulder with a breathy moan as he nibbled the tender flesh of her neck. 

    Lavellan passed him, catching his forearm before she ascended the stairs. He watched her hips sway as she went, almost growling at the prospect. He thought he had tamed this part of his soul - this devouring beast.

   A top the stairs images of the desk, the bed, in front of the fireplace even, did nothing to settle him. The Inquisitor stretched, and Solas had to avert his eyes from the arch of her thin profile.

   "Over here," Lavellan nodded her head to the glass doors. Solas caught her wrist as she turned. "Solas?" she asked. 

   Solas was confronted by her closeness. He pulled her closer, even if his original intention was to finish the spell. A breeze brought the scent of her silken sun-gold curls to him. He settled his other hand on her waist. To catch her, he told himself in a last vain attempt to deny this. 

   "Solas, I -" Lavellan's posture sagged and she braced himself on his chest. 

  "Hush," Solas snaked his arms around Lavellan's back to support her. The warmth of her body against his made it undeniable. "I feel it too," he whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

   The Inquisitor was featherlight in his arms as he carried her to her bed. He was able to relax without the threat of being discovered - what might it be like if she knew? Solas froze stunned by having had the thought. 

   Solas shook his head as he laid the Inquisitor on the bed. "How frightfully you affect me, da'len," he sighed brushing her hair from her face so she might sleep more deeply. "You'll make me a fool once again," he told her as his fingertips lingered on her cheek. 

     Solas settled on the floor beside the Inquisitor, crossing one leg over the other. The dreamer state of meditation did not come quickly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Melana en athim las enaste: Now let humility grant favor.
> 
> I have this idea that Solas' other pet name for Lavellan would be Athim, because she wakes him up, and reminds him to be ever mindful of his pride.


End file.
